As a Leader or a Lover?
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: ONE-SHOT about Akihiko-Minako. About a little conversation and occurrence that happened between both of them. Especially from Minako's side. It's a fiction story that wasn't happened at the game, this story popped out from my mind instanly. Just RXR guys!


****One shot about Akihiko and FeMC that I named Arisato Minako.  
>This is my first one-shot.<br>Happy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review...

This story inspired from the picture that I found from the P3P's book.  
>A picture of FeMC and Akihiko, on that picture both of them were surrounded by Akihiko's Fangirls.<br>Akihiko looked panicked, while FeMC only stared at him.

Have you seen or found the picture?  
>It was a lovely picture...<p>

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the P3 Portable.**

* * *

><p><strong>AS A LEADER OR A LOVER?<strong>

A leader...the only one leader that the other can rely on. That was Minako thought about herself now as a member of SEES. So, it was her main duty when the shadow appeared. But as a leader she realized that she must get along with the other. Because it'll impact the teamwork. The girls were the easy one but the boys, wow she must tried harder.

Yukari, she and Yukari were in the same class and same dorm, so it was easy for her to get along with her. Fuuka, though their class were different, they joined the same club, cooking club. Mitsuru, both of them joined the student council and if she didn't understand about the Dark Hour or Shadow things, she'll help her. That's how she could got along with the girls.

About the boys, Junpei was the easy one, yeah because he had a happy go-lucky side on him even if he felt jealous sometimes, especially about the leadership thing, but they did a good teamwork when fought the Shadow. But Minako just curious about one person, Akihiko Sanada. He had his own charisma, he was really a strong person, but to approach him on the daytime it was really difficult because, his fangirls always glared at her. So she decided to give up.

One day, Minako fell across with him at the corridor, she tried to say hello but then she realized that behind him,there were his fangirls, glared at her again and she decided to not do it and passed him without saying anything.

_How to talk with him? I just want to know about him..._

* * *

><p>When they had a mission at the love hotel, she was suprised, the Lover Arcana fooled them, she was really mad because the Shadow charmed them. Fortunely she had a wild card ability so she could control her emotion, but not for Akihiko, she should pushed him away slapped him to regain his mind again.<p>

After that mission, Akihiko tried to say sorry to her and she knew that it was her chances to know better about him. But still, she wasn't brave enough to talk with him. On one of the mission, Minako almost failed as the leader, she almost killed Junpei when they observed the Tartarus. Akihiko found her sittingon the lounge and cried after the Dark Hour ended.

"I failed.." she said weakily.

Akihiko kept silent, he let her to continue first before he say anything. "I almost kill my comrades..." She sobbed.

"It's okay. You're a human being too. So it's normal for you to make a mistake too." He patted her shoulder.

Minako red eyes looked at the silverette guy directly. "Senpai..but you asked me to..." she sobbed, "...as a Leader..." she continued.

Akihiko surprised for a while, so it was because that reason she acted like that, tried to accomplish the mission perfectly, tried to know each other, tried to protect everyone, it was becuase his words back then. He then patted her head, "Yeah..but you know what? You're a normal girl too, so it's normal for us to protect you too. Protect each other, support each other, that's why we are a team, right?" He gave her a smile, and she looked at his grey eyes and nodded.

_His words always give her another strength..._

* * *

><p>Minako really wanted to know Akihiko better, so she decided to ask him to went home together after school. She walked down the stair to the first floor corridor. She spotted him, laid on the wall, near the gym's door. She smiled, and patted his back from behind, "Senpai!" she surprised him.<p>

Akihiko surprised, "Ahh...Arisato...so, wha-what's up?"he said and unusally his voice was trembling.

"Want to go home with me?" She asked. She could felt it, the girls stared at her, but she ignored them. Now she just want to get along with her senpai. But Akihiko just kept silent, "Are you busy? Maybe nex-"

"No it's okay! Actually I didn't have any club activity today!" Akihiko cut her and quickly accepted her offer. "It's just...I don't know how to react..."

She smiled and looked really happy, "Alright then! Let's go!"

A day passed, a month passed, they almost spend time together to know each other. First Minako thought that Akihiko was a cold guy, but it wasn't true, he was really kind and cared about the others. He just looked cold because he didn't want to suffer again, he had lost her precious little sister afterall.

Even after Shinji's accident, the truth is that Minako knew that Akihiko was sad, but he tried to not show that weak side of him. He tried to be tough and brave, he supported and comforted Minako who was sad because, Shinji almost died and she almost lost one of her important person. And at that time, it was the first time she saw him not only as her senior, but as a man, as a gentleman. She felt sorry for Shinjiro, but she knew that there was a lot of kind of love in this world.

She couldn't denied that she was happy when they walked together, played together, studied together. It was funny for Minako when they went to festival at Naganaki Shrine, he was really dense that time. But she just giggled and laughed a little when she saw his blushing face. The other side she liked about him, was, he was a good team mate, at Tartarus both of them did a good cooporation.

And not only about that, Akihiko was a caring person, even if he wasn't good at the conversation, he always tried to make a conversation,it was really funny sometimes and Minako only gave him a little laugh at that time.

_Sometimes he was really dense, and sometimes he acted recklessly..._

Minako knocked down the Shadow, but when the shadow almost stood up again, Akihiko shouted to her, "Let me pitch in!" Minako nodded and both of them defeated the Shadow.

First they were glad that the Shadow was defeated but then Yukari shouted, "Leader! Behind you!" Minako turned around when the Magical Magus cast a Bufudyne to her, she knew that she couldn't block it, she closed her eyes and then nothing happen. She opened her eyes and stare with disbelieving eyes, Akihiko covered her. She knew that ice was his weakness.

"Sanada-senpai!" She shouted. While both of Yukari and Junpei defeated the shadow, thanks to Agidyne skill from Junpei's Persona, the shadow was defeated. Minako knelt down beside her senpai, she touched him and his body was cold, he was freezing. "Senpai are you okay!" she sounded worried.

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing..."

"You're really fool! Why did you protect me, you know that ice is your weakness!" she sounded really mad at him.

"But, it's my duty to protect you...you're not only a leader for me...you're a girl too..." he chuckled.

_Is this what I want? As a Leader...why I have this feeling, it's wrong for me to...to...love him?_

* * *

><p>One day Akihiko called her to the school rooftop, there he confessed his feeling to her, said that he loved her more than any one else, said that she was the most precious person in his life now, said that he wanted to protect her no matter what.<p>

Minako unbelieved with what she heard, she was happy but was it worth for her to accept his feeling. She was the leader, the leader shouldn't fall in love with one of her comrades, but she couldn't denied that she loved him too. Deep inside her mind, she wanted him to not only see her as a Leader but as a girl, as a woman.

"Will you be my girl..?" Akihiko confessed.

Minako just kept quiet for a while, his words ringing inside her head. She gave him a little nod, "Yes..." a short replied from her and it had a big meaning for both of them.

_He wanted her to call him with his little name, she felt awkward at first...but now she loved it..._

"Would you mind calling me Aki..." he asked her, when she came into his room for the first time. "Come on, let me hear how it sounds..."

Minako blushed, she held her skirt tightly, "A...Aki..." she tried to clear her troath, "Aki..."

Akihiko smiled, "...Thanks..." he then looked at her directly, "I'll be sure to make you happy...In time I hope you can find even more about me to love..."

* * *

><p><em>He promised to make you happy, and now Minako found something interesting about him...<em>

It had been one month since they officialy became a couple, today Akihiko promised that, he will took her to the strip mall, he promised her that he'll accompanied her to eat a sweet thing. Because for a while he couldn't take her there because he had to go to have a match on the other town.

When they walked on the school gate, they heard the girls screamed out, "Kyyaaaa...it's Akihiko-senpai!" the girls sorrounded both of them, one of them clung on his arm, "Senpai! Congratulations! You won! I really want to say it for you! I like you senpai!" she shouted. The other girls sounded jealous. But Minako just kept silent and stared at her boyfriend.

Akihiko realized that and he tried to explain, "Eeeto...ano...it's not like your think...I...I..." he tried to explain thet he didn't cheat on her. But her emotionless expression made him panicked, _Oh come on Minako please say something._..he thought.

The other girls looked at Minako, "Senpai, who is this girl? Why she walk with you? She was the transfer student right?" one of them asked.

Akihiko couldn't held any longer, he released the girl's grip and held Minako's shoulder, "She's my girl and we're on a date right now..." he claimed. And they walked away, left the dissapointed fangirls behind.

_She wanted him to see her not only as a Leader, but as..._

"Why you didn't say something?" he asked her on the way to strip mall.

Minako chuckled, "because..it's funny to see you panick(**ed**) like that and your expression..."

Akihiko looked annoyed, "So you aren't mad?"

Minako shook her head, "Nope...I understand already about that. But if it true that you cheat on me, I'll really sad," she clung her hand to his arm. "That's why I just stared at you that time, sorry.." she pointed out her tongue a little.

"Hhh..." he sighed, "Are we a couple or not?"

Minako looked at him, "Of course we are!" she sounded little mad.

Akihiko laughed, "Alright okay! I understand...leader..."

Minako pouted, "Don't treat me as a Leader..."

"So you want me treat you as what?" he asked calmy with a gentle smile on his face.

Minako smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "As your Lover...Aki...

* * *

><p>So, it's done!<p>

Please don't hesitate to leave your comment...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
